welcome_to_sunny_baroviafandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Fiona Wachter
''Here three elegant couches surround an oval table made of black glass. All are set in front of a blazing hearth, above which hangs the portrait of a noblewoman sporting a broken nose, a broad grin, and a tangle of hair graying at her temples. A bronze plate at the bottom of the frame reads "Lady Nikolett Wachter." Several smaller portraits of different people hang on the north wall. Beneath them, and directly across from one of the open windows, sits a woman dressed in reds and golds, with eyes and hair the color of iron. '' The Noble Lord Strahd von Zarovich rules over the land of Barovia, and rules over the burgomasters who rule each of the settlements. These are the primary governmental powers of Barovia, though there is a large gap between the power of Strahd, the power of the burgomasters, the power each of the burgomasters holds individually, and how each of these people wields their powers. There is a large difference between the burgomaster who presides over the town of Vallaki and the burgomaster of the village of Barovia, for example. However, these are not the only people who hold claim to a title. Many centuries ago, when Strahd first conquered the valley, many of those loyal to him or to his family were given titles and property, whether they rode with him into battle or arrived after the land had been claimed. The majority of these lineages have since been lost, and barely a handful remain at this time, and those few who do remain have little more than old homes and old furniture to their names. The Popular Fiona Wachter has made a name for herself in Vallaki, though for good or bad depends on who is speaking the name. She has both publicly and privately stood against the burgomaster, speaking out against the mistreatment of the people, the vilifying of the Vistani, the endless festivals, and so on. Until her death three years before the party's arrival in Barovia, her wife helped to train the guards, and Lady Wachter herself is blessed with healing magic, which she has used to aid the people of Vallaki when she can. Varga Vallakovia despised her, and the feeling was very mutual, but Lady Wachter's own power and influence left the burgomaster unwilling to risk what could happen if the two families openly clashed, so left Fiona alone out of her own fear. The Party Taking the advice of Urwin Martikov, the party journeyed to Wachterhouse in search of Lady Wachter, seeking her out regarding the future of Vallaki and the leadership of it following the death of the burgomaster. There was the suggestion that she lead the town, as well as a council to rule the town. While they were there, party also discussed their plans to take down Strahd and their search for the relics, among other topics. Lady Wachter was intrigued, and offered to check through her library for any information on these matters. Category:NPCs Category:Female Category:Curse of strahd Category:Characters